


ここだけの話

by nettiking1921



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	ここだけの話

发布于2011年2月26日，旧文搬迁

基础是泉泉给的设定，源田田是受邀才进入帝国就读的，是小升中  
狗血单恋，源田田我对不起你……佐久间你也是（喂  
OOC肯定有的肯定，BUG满地是。其实我完全不知所云怎么办……(・∀・)  
第一发小足球,因为各种原因没法写不鬼…算啦!

 

ここだけの話

 

但凡新生入学免不了两条要素——途经樱花树，邂逅美少女。不过在这里第一条是无法成立的，因为帝国学园里幷不栽有樱树；而第二条尚未触发，倒是因为第一天就在课堂上打起瞌睡而受到了训斥。  
“真是……又不是故意的。”  
源田把刚买来的咖喱包夹在胳膊底下。半年前收到帝国的邀请信的时候还觉得不可思议，不过周围的人包括他自己都觉得没理由不答应。为什么不去呢？对方可是四十年不败的帝国学园足球部，尽管帝国的各项规章制度看得他头皮发麻，他还是更看重邀请函上的那句“希望你可以加入”。午休的时间很长，他就跑去看球场，室内球场的人造光源又白又亮晃得他有点犯晕，眼皮就不自觉的粘起来——全赖他前一天夜里因为紧张和兴奋而无法入睡。迷迷糊糊之际，他感到有人踹了踹他小腿：“起来。在这睡觉会被骂的。”  
勉强撑起眼脸看到的……是美少女？  
对方的发色非常浅，隐隐约约带着一点亮绿。肤色是健康又很有韵味的浅褐色，那看起来很灵巧的手指正一点点逼近自己的刘海……  
“——痛！别、别扯头发……！”  
“这下醒了？”  
拽住头发的手松开了，源田揉揉被扯痛的头皮：“啧，怎么是个这么粗暴的女人……”  
“女人？”音调好像不由自主的上调了，没被眼罩遮住的橙红色的左眼仿佛要喷出熊熊烈火将源田吞没，“给我看清楚啊！谁是女人啊混蛋！”

 

源田和佐久间的第一次见面（或者说交火？），就因为队内斗殴和浅发的前锋一起被罚跑绕场三十圈。  
残酷的事实告诉我们，一切破坏队内团结的行为都是可耻的。

 

论第一印象，佐久间是这么形容源田的：  
“那天中午去球场，一眼就看到有个家伙坐在场边耷拉着脑袋，眼看口水都要掉到地上了。我是出于好意过去叫醒他以免他被训，哪想那个二缺居然是特意邀请来的门将……哼！二缺就是二缺！你别这样看着我！”  
源田则是一直好奇着那样的躯体里究竟蕴含着怎样的力量，才会使佐久间稳坐首发FW的位置。作为GK难免要和FW做射门练习，每到这时源田都觉得自己像是深陷于一场谋杀，但是又不可以要求佐久间减轻力道。他们每天都以此进行对决，虽然大多数时候鬼道他们也在场，进行新必杀的开发和练习。他们不停循环着射门和阻击，一直缠斗到彼此都汗流浃背、喘息连连，走出球场时可能已经过了日落西山的时刻，夜幕沉沉的压在头顶……不过既然影山对此很满意，没有人敢吐露怨言。同时源田一如预期的那样跟上了帝国的节奏，顺利度过了磨合期，将屹立四十年不倒的帝国大门护在身后。  
春天变成了夏天，夏天变成了秋天，秋天又转成了冬天——  
彼时源田已经能够安然自若的呆在佐久间身边，从容的承接一切语言上、精神上、乃至肉体上（？）的一切攻击。每天早晨佐久间都会跟着鬼道去绕着帝国做晨跑，劈里啪啦的跑进休息室时源田往往已经准备好了饮料；做热身运动时佐久间非要和鬼道组队，结果半路鬼道被喊去总帅的办公室，佐久间只好面带不悦的让源田帮忙压腿。队服和发丝之间露出一小截布满汗水、湿哒哒亮晶晶的浅褐色脖颈，脊背弯成一条平缓的曲线……“往哪摸啊你！”“啊……啊！抱歉。”源田连忙把滑到佐久间腰间的双手挪回后背上。  
他只觉得自己和佐久间之间始隔着一层厚重的雾气，同时他也知晓这浓雾的正体。  
而后又是一年樱花盛开的春天，升上二年级的他们在学校的重新排班下变成了同班同学，更好笑的是正巧是前后桌——体格稍大的源田坐在佐久间前方，由此他们除了队友又多了一重关联。佐久间想听课了就戳戳源田让他把脑袋埋低点，要是有那么几天想打瞌睡，源田也会好好的给佐久间打掩护，即便连他自己都忍不住用课本盖一下脸好打个哈欠。但是佐久间依然对分班结果十分不满。  
“今年还是没能和鬼道桑同班，鬼道桑……”他不满的鼓起腮帮子。  
“好啦，加油熬过下午的课就能去球场了。呐，给你带了你昨天说想吃的炸猪排，还是说不想吃了？”  
源田把手制便当放在桌上，再递给佐久间一双布满企鹅花纹的筷子。即使是生气地往嘴里塞了太大一块猪排差点噎死，这样的佐久间也百看不厌。  
也只是百看不厌……啊。

有一种无果之花叫【暗恋】。  
退一万步说，那叫【憧憬】。 

源田不知道佐久间属于哪一种，但是他对于鬼道的依赖是彻底的，就像顽疾一样根深蒂固。而自己就明显不属于憧憬的那一方。种子掉落，破土发芽，抽枝长叶，在迷雾的这一端开出花来，却不知道能不能结出果实。  
给佐久间的告白，同对他说“你长得真像是女孩子啊”一样不可提及。帝国队上上下下都知道佐久间心里一直只有鬼道，充其量再加个足球就被填得满当当。football frontier首战告负后，他们在病房里聊了很多，从佐久间和鬼道相遇的过去、到鬼道即将转入雷门的未来，无所不及。源田问你担心鬼道不回来吗，佐久间说那有什么好担心的。  
“鬼道桑无论在哪里，都是独一无二的鬼道桑啊。”  
可这份信任还是让佐久间产生了不安，造成了被alien石操纵的结果。他们又一次并排躺在病床上。夜里一片寂静，源田静静听着隔壁床的声音，那轻微平稳的鼻息渐渐变成了一种抽噎，瞥过视线可以看到佐久间微微颤动的肩头。  
“……我知道你没睡，不用装。”佐久间开口了，鼻音很重。  
“侧睡的话，手臂不疼吗？”  
一时间对方没有答话，过了一会才答非所问的说了一句：“我是不是很任性？我……只是还想和鬼道桑一起踢球而已。”  
在此后的日子里，这愿望对佐久间而言已经强过了一切，得知日本代表甄选开始就一直竭尽全力的练习，练习量提升两倍，晨跑也是……任谁都看得出他的疲劳。源田都看不下去的想制止他，但是怎么可能有用呢？他只能隔着那重重山峦看着自己喜欢的人，将视线投向更遥不可及的地平线。  
这天晚上他偶然拉开窗帘发现外面正下着倾盆大雨，明明天气预报说全天都是好天气。一看时间佐久间肯定还在练习，那家伙八成没带伞，而室内运动场早过了关闭的时间，就他现在的状态正在冒雨进行室外练习说不定。源田当即提着伞冲进雨幕，奇怪的是等他到了帝国雨却停了，淡黄的月轮隐约可见，找到佐久间的时候这家伙果然穿着湿哒哒的队服，有气无力的踢着球往回走。他冲上去拽住佐久间的胳膊，发现有点烫手。  
“我就说你别这么勉强！”源田顺手探探他额头，果然这热度不是自己的错觉。  
“放开我，我没你想的那么弱气！”  
“胡说！我没用上多少力道，你连这都挣脱不开。”他一直攥着佐久间的手腕，事实无可辩驳。佐久间轻轻哼了一声也就随源田去了，他被迫披上了源田的外套，然后看着那个家伙在自己面前蹲下。  
“你这是干嘛……”  
“背你啊。”  
“开玩笑，我又不是没有腿！”  
佐久间一边这么说着，一边伸手环住源田的脖子。暴雨过后的地面湿滑，源田小心翼翼的绕过水洼，佐久间则是趴在他背上玩起了他的发梢。  
”我说啊，你没必要为我做到这个地步 。“  
”为什么？“  
”我又不是你的谁。“  
”才没有这回事呢。“  
”那你说说看。“佐久间的每一次呼吸都在他的耳朵旁打旋，”说说看，我是你的谁？“  
”……你是我喜欢的那个人。“  
果然还是说出来了。他静静等着佐久间的回应，但是不知道是不是因为发烧佐久间并没有说得更多。这一段长长的沉默因为潮湿的空气变得粘稠，沉默过后佐久间的说话也像是蒙上薄雾。  
“你不懂啊……”  
“我知道的。”  
“你知道什么呢？你怎么可能知道。”他把发烫的额头抵在他肩膀上，“我从小学时就开始跟着鬼道桑踢球，我们一起欢笑，一起把汗水撒满球场。能遇到鬼道桑是我一生最大的幸事。对于鬼道桑……我是无论如何都不能放弃的。”  
“其实这些我都知道啊。”源田抬头看看头顶若隐若现的月亮，“因为你，也是我一生中唯一的佐久间。”  
背上的人不再说话，反而低声的哭了出来，肆意俯在他背上拿他的衣领擦鼻涕眼泪。源田也随他去了，毕竟他的背上驮着他的世界第一，尽管他的世界第一哭得是一塌糊涂，他也只能小心稳妥的走着夜路，踏上归途。

至少在此时此刻，以后的事，就留着以后再说吧。

 

[Fin.]


End file.
